Kirin
Kirin (キリン, Kirin) is one of the main characters of the manga 666 Satan. He is introduced as a mentor to Jio and Ball, so they can learn the basics to be great O.P.T.'s. Although shrouded much in mystery early on, it is later discovered he is the son of a Cyclopean and OPT, as happened centuries ago with Alucard Spirit. He is also revealed to be the brother of Kujaku. Appearance Kirin is an apparently young, although this is not easy to secure because of its abundant white hair, it leaves grow so that cover his forehead and eyes. Later it was discovered that the hair takes well to hide their best kept secret, a cyclopean eye. He has a scar on his left cheek possessing identical to Kujaku (although in this case, the scar across his face). Moreover, it is an athletic man, although more fibrous than muscular, he always wears the same outfit, a kimono in two parts and sandals (one of the few characters who has uncovered his feet) History Kirin was born of the union of a cyclopean called Taka and OPT.Él human inherited a cyclopean appearance and power of the third eye, while his brother Kujaku inherited his mother's human appearance and a more modest skills. From small, Kirin and Kujaku trained in fencing under the supervision of his father, who promised the legendary sword and treasure of the family, Shunka Shuto, which prove to be more prepared. When were children, Kujaku was painted a third eye on the forehead resemble Kirin wanting. Seeing this, Kirin tried pulling the third eye to be on par with his brother, but as it was impossible, took off his left eye and covered it with her hair so no one would notice. For years they trained and fought among themselves, but the superiority was such that Kujaku Kirin finished cursing his own weakness and developed a deep resentment against his father and brother. Finally Kujaku Adrammelech found in the nucleus of the grave of his mother and was able to beat Kirin, but realized his father and reproached him for giving up his humanity. Kirin Returning home he found his father murdered by Kujaku and pounced on, I find that originated scars which mark the faces of both twins. From that day wished Kirin settle things with his brother and above all, open your eyes, because what Kujaku not know is that his father had chosen him as the bearer of the Shuto Shunka. In his youth, was part Kirin Stea Government until he defected, as did Amidaba and Sect Crescent. After his defection became O-Parts titrator and took up residence near Entotsu City until Jio and Ball attended the training in search. After helping the two young making them better OPT (and discovering that Ball was) and improving Jio Zero becomes a main character and one of the most important support group protagonist. While at first refused to accompany Jio and Ball to help in Entotsu City joined the battle after seeing their jugs of pickles destroyed by the laser effect Mexis. Later it was discovered that it was just an excuse and that, from the outset, and had planned to accompany his brother's face and Kujaku. Skills Kirin, unlike most of the main characters is not a 666 Satan OPT (something he himself remarks since his first appearance). Superhuman Reflexes: One of the qualities most escepcionales Kirin is its ability to avoid almost any attack, usually without apparent effort. This ability, however, has its flaws, as it is unable to dodge indirect attacks, like the blows of Satan and expansive honda Spear of Longinus. Presumably, this ability to prevent attacks is related to its power to Cyclops. Master sword: The main and best known is its ability to Kirin escepcional use of the sword. Their ability fencing is such that its first appearance in a rock cut using only a fishing rod. The speed and force with which his Katana uses make it a formidable rival. *'Kacho Fugetsu' (戈蝶風刖, Kachō Fūgetsu,lit. "Butterfly Breeze"): It can even beat the wind with his sword, literally lifting a wind shear. This technique is called *'Shunka Shuto' (瞬花終刀,Shunka Shūtō, lit. "Sword Finisher Instant Flower"): Although not OPT, Kirin also owns his own sword definitive technique, which is called, one or more cuts at speeds imperceptible, so far has struck all those who have suffered. *'Rinne Tensho' (鈴音天消, Rinne Tenshō, lit. "Bell Sound Celestial Elimination"): Used during his final battle with Kujaku, Kirin technique used his father's final, the Red Eye Taka called. This held the Shunka Shuto with his teeth and inserted in her father fencing using the Third Eye while Mei's movement inserted a program. With this attack Kirin was able to cut into several pieces to complete the form and separate Kujaku Adrammelech him. Third Eye: It is said that among the cyclopean some people are able to fully open your third eye, located in the front. Those who succeed will gain great power. Kirin is one of the few known cyclopean (along with Mei and Tsubame) has managed to open his third eye. Thanks to the Kirin has a physical performance that exceeds the limits of a normal human being, which explains his superhuman agility and reflexes. The main ability of Third Eye is "insert movement programs" on anything not alive. That is, just by looking, Kirin can move any object or thing that you want, either to attack your opponent or to deflect a blow. As is the case with other members of the Third Eye characters, it seems that it uses a Kirin forces quickly. Trivia *While pretending to be young, Kirin should actually have a considerable age. *Before you even enter the cyclopean cores Kirin Kabbalah was the only character not OPT with considerable power. *He unveils his third eye while the Tsubame and shortly before that of Mei. *The first time unveiled his third eye opened her bangs and human eyes were still not visible. During the battle against Kujaku saw his face completely and I can see his right eye and left scar. *Kirin cried during her battle against Kujaku. *Despite use since he left home, the sword has never been Shunka Shuto Kirin, as recorded in her father's name as heir Kujaku. *After defeating Kujaku, Kirin acquired the scar of a brand new, having now a crosshair. *Kirin and Kujaku are the uncles of Mei and Tsubame. Category:Characters